


Tapestry of Two Lives

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: SGA Reverse Bang Art: Moments in the lives of John and Rodney and cover art for the fic inspired by it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> The cover art is for Brumeier's fic [When the Time is Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10526511/chapters/23237742), which was written based on the larger art as well as her fic [Cruisin'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10009121).
> 
> Created in Inkscape with some processing in Photoshop for the main art. The two leaves were based on public domain art. John and Rodney's silhouette based on screenshots from Vegas. The airplane based on a photo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When The Time Is Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526511) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier)




End file.
